The Fellowship of Aragorn and Legolas
by KAH617
Summary: Conversations between close friends, Legolas and Aragorn throughout the Fellowship of the Ring. A healthy mix of angst, worry, comfort, laughter, and some warm fuzzy feelings.
1. Chapter 1: Council of Elrond

**Author's note: I'm obviously not Tolkien. Takes place after the Council of Elrond, mostly movie based, but influenced by the book and the Mellon Chronicles which I also clearly do not own. The story is based on the fact that Legolas and Aragorn have known each other for many years and have had many adventures together. **

Chapter 1: New companions

Aragorn was sitting in the Hall of Fire long after all had gone to sleep. He knew the journey ahead would be long and difficult. The thought of his destiny's fast approach was stirring up nervous feelings, especially now that Boromir knew his identity. He was so lost in thought that he did not hear his friend approach and he jumped as Legolas began speaking.

"I am sorry about losing Gollum," Legolas spoke softly hanging his head in guilt.

They stood for a moment in silence imagining the troubling effects that could come from this escape.

Aragorn broke the silence, "It seems I have been a bad influence on you all these years, opening your heart to us non-elf weaklings the point to even believe in the recovery of such a creature," he smiled to let the elf know he did not hold the escape against him.

Thinking of the journey ahead of them, Aragorn changed the subject, "Well, it's you and me again I see, mellon-nin."

"Yes, but with a few more tagalongs. Did we truly have to include the dwarf?" Legolas wrinkled his nose in disgust knowing how well he and the dwarf already did not get along.

Aragorn laughed, "Proud elf, only you could have more faith in Gollum than in a dwarf with the same goal as you. Besides, we will have our hands full considering we also have 4 hobbits to look after I doubt you will have too much time to argue with Gimli."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Yes, it seems we are in for another adventure with the hobbits especially the youngest. Do you really think it is best they come along?"

Aragorn chuckled warmly as he remembered how Merry and Pippin had forced their way into the fellowship, "Their hearts are good and their loyalty to Frodo is strong. With the job we have these qualities cannot be underestimated."

Legolas nodded acknowledging the truth in his words, "And what of our companion from Gondor?" He looked at his friend closely trying to read Aragorn's reaction to his words. He was unsure how Aragorn would feel about having another man in their group especially the steward of the kingdom Aragorn was destined to rule.

Aragorn smiled slightly, "Well he certainly knows who I am now."

Here he paused to look at Legolas who interrupted, "He was acting as if we had no right to make decisions! As if you didn't understand the problems facing Gondor as if you didn't care. You deserve his respect and he needed to know it. I am not sorry for standing up for you!" In reality Legolas did feel a bit guilty for revealing Aragorn's identity instead of letting Aragorn do it himself, but when Boromir had treated him with such disregard he hadn't been able to stop himself.

Aragorn held his hands up to calm him. Legolas quieted and asked, "Did you wish to keep it a secret?"

Aragorn sighed and moved to stand by the fire. He considered his words carefully. "I know the time is coming when I will be known to many whether I feel ready or not. However, if Boromir's reaction is an indication for the welcome I have from my own people," he hung his head, "I'm not sure what will happen. What if the people reject me? Or worse, what if I'm not strong enough to do what I am supposedly destined to do? The destiny of men falls on my shoulders, but that doesn't mean I'll succeed. What if I'm not ready?"

Legolas walked over and put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Mellon-nin, I have spent enough time with you over these many years to know that you are. You lead the rangers well and without hesitation _and _you found a way to make the elves of Mirkwood trust you which is no easy task. What you said about softening our hearts is true, even if it led to the escape of Gollum, it has been for the best. The time is coming in this world that if we are to survive we will have to depend on each other and without you my people would not willing to be involved. As for your destiny, you need to have a little more belief in yourself. You would believe in me. Why would you not believe in yourself?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas gratefully, but couldn't help but retort quietly, "Yes, well it took nearly 30 years to convince your father to trust me, I don't have that kind of time with my people."

"Well, when the time comes, I promise to walk around with you and tell the riveting stories of your many successes and daring deeds. _That _will definitely convince people. I'm sure I could even get your brothers to join me," Legolas teased with a grin.

Aragorn laughed aloud, "Thank you, I will hold you to that, though I might have to make a list of stories you are actually allowed to tell people."

Legolas put his arm around his shoulder and guided them both towards the door, "Come now, you are still human and need some sleep. Our next great adventure awaits us soon."

As they arrived at Aragorn's room and Legolas continued down the hall to his, Aragorn whispered quietly not even sure if the elf could hear him, "Our journey won't be easy, but just between us, I am glad you will be with me mellon-nin."

Legolas's keen ears heard him and he smiled to himself as he opened the door to his room. "Me too," he whispered back.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Possibility of other chapters—Arrival at Rivendell, before Moria, after Moria, while hunting orcs, others by request? **

**Not to beg for reviews, buuuuuuuuut… I'd love to know your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2: On the road

**AN: Well inspiration struck! I'm still not Tolkien. This chapter happens in the early stages of the Fellowship after they have set out from Rivendell, but before they have made it to the mountains.**

Chapter 2: On the road

After the company left Rivendell they fell into a pattern, Gandalf and Aragorn took the lead as they were more familiar with the land while Legolas took the rear position to watch for anything that may try to sneak up on them. This left Aragorn and Legolas with little time to talk, though Aragorn did catch glimpses of the elf and the dwarf walking side by side. Feeling himself being watched, Legolas looked up to see Aragorn with raise eyebrow with an amused grin on his face. Legolas rolled his eyes as much as he could without being obvious.

Aragorn did not get a chance to talk to his friend once they had stopped to rest, as he had gone to try to find more food for the hobbits who were still put off by the limited meal breaks. A few hours after the company had settled down the rest, Aragorn was woken by the quiet sound of light footfalls.

For a moment he was concerned, but then he spotted Legolas not far off pacing back and forth muttering so quietly that Aragorn's human ears could only pick up a few words.

"Dwarves…cave…as if I care"

Aragorn's face broke into a soft smile as he figured out why his friend was so worked up. His smile turned into a snort of laughter as Legolas got so distracted in his annoyance that he tripped over a tree root.

"Oh, it's just you. I was afraid you were the dwarf. I'd never hear the end of it from him." Legolas rolled his eyes and mimicking the dwarf's superior tone said, "And I thought elves were surefooted, us dwarves would be able to walk without tripping."

Aragorn listened with a bemused look on his face and then asked with sarcastic concern, "Are you so tired of our dwarf friend already? You two seemed to be getting along so well, walking along together for hours!"

"Yes! And the whole time I think I said 3 words. He kept talking about rocks, mining, and caves. You know how I HATE caves" Legolas shuddered as he remembered his many bad experiences with caves and the darkness and uncertainty inside of them, "Then he gave me an hour-long history of the mines of Moria. And he even had the gall to tell me how Mirkwood's castle is actually a cave, and suggested the dwarves could improve it!" Legolas snorted exasperated. "Ugh, AND he even called me _laddie. _I am at least 300 years older than him and _he _thinks I'm a laddie." Legolas growled.

Aragorn had barely contained his laughter up to this point, but with the last statement he began to laugh in earnest though silently so as not to wake the others. Tears started to slide from his eyes in laughter as he responded, "I haven't seen you this irritated since Elladan and Elrohir switched yours and Arwen's soap. You smelled like lavender for a week. And we've only been on the road for 3 days!"

Legolas tried to keep a straight face, but failed as he remembered how angry he had been, but also how they had gotten the twin sons of Elrond back by trading out their arrows so they flew slightly sideways instead of straight. It had taken the twins a three-day hunting trip to figure out the flaws in their arrows as Legolas had been so subtle in the changes. They had been so frustrated when they were had been unable to take down any deer while Legolas and Aragorn had been overly successful.

"I suppose I am over reacting," Legolas admitted calming slightly as he sat next to his friend. "It wouldn't be the first time, would it?'

Aragorn shook his head, and calming down from his laughter said, "I think Gimli tells you these stories because he thinks you'll be interested in it because he is interested in it. He is extending a hand of friendship though it may not seem like it. This is impressive considering the high-handed dealings of the elves with dwarves in the past," Aragorn gently reminded Legolas. "Besides, you have been known to talk about the differences between the different types of trees we have come across on our adventures for quite a while without stopping, mellon-nin. You may have more in common with the dwarf than you think."

"Is that not interesting to you?" Legolas asked astounded, "Why have you never told me?!"

"You enjoyed it too much and I enjoy hearing you happy to talk about things," Aragorn admitted with a little chagrin. "So don't you even think about changing it."

Legolas grumbled, "Fine, fine, I shall try to be more open-minded to conversations with the dwarf. Maybe I can even teach him a few things about trees! Dwarves don't tend to know much about them." Legolas brightened at the thought of sharing his love of trees with the dwarf who would obviously need much education on the subject.

Aragorn laughed and shook his head, clearly the elf wasn't quite getting the point, "You better be careful before he decides trees and caves are also alike."

Legolas was about to make a sarcastic reply when Aragorn's laughter finally woke up the dwarf, who began talking very loudly in his confusion at being woken. This woke the rest of the companions up and it was decided that they should continue in their journey.

**I would love to hear from you! Let me know what you thought and if you have any requests of moments or events you want them to have conversations about! **


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Dark of Moria

**AN: Operating under the assumption that 1. Legolas and Aragorn have been friends for many years. 2. Aragorn grew up in Rivendell considering Lord Elrond like a father figure (Ada) and his 2 sons Elrohir and Elladan as his brothers. **

Chapter 3: Into the Dark of Moria

"I too once passed through the Dimrill Gate," said Aragorn quietly; "But though I also came out again, the memory is very evil. I do not wish to enter Moria a second time." FOTR Ch 4

The journey had already been difficult on each member of the group, and even as they waited to enter Moria, the feeling of dread only increased. As they walked through the darkness of the lower levels of Moria, Legolas glanced back at Aragorn and they both knew they were thinking about the same thing; the memory of the last time they were together in Moria.

The first night, though Gandalf kept watch through most of the night, the others did not sleep well. Though elves can usually control their dreams, Legolas had trouble falling asleep. Each time he got close, he kept remembering how he and Aragorn had been chased through Moria by orcs on their way from Mirkwood to Rivendell. They had been separated and Aragorn had been caught and beaten badly. Legolas had barely been able to rescue him in time. He could still see Aragorn when he had found him. He had been barely breathing and it had taken all of Legolas' strength to get them out of the mines alive. He had almost lost his friend that day. It was not an experience he ever wished to have repeated.

Aragorn could also remember vividly their last venture into the mines. He had taken a wrong turn in the many passages and ran into a dead end which resulted in his capture by the orcs. He was lucky Legolas had found him when he did. He shuddered at the memory as they arrived in great hall of Moria.

Aragorn had finally managed to doze off into a light slumber when he felt movement beside him. He realized it was Legolas moving to take his turn as watch. He could tell by the small movement of the elf's eyes and the slump in his shoulders that he was uncomfortable. Hoping to ease his friend's mind, he got up and quietly walked towards his friend.

"You should be asleep," Legolas murmured without even turning around.

Aragorn smiled softly. He never could manage to sneak up on the elf. When he didn't leave Legolas turned to glance at him. He didn't have to say a word as Aragorn could see the pain of memories in the elf's eyes. He tried to reassure him, "There's nothing to worry about. We made it out. I'm still here."

Legolas nodded without speaking. Aragorn decided to try a different approach. Stretching out more comfortably next to his friend, he asked, "Have I ever told you about the time my brothers and I tried to sneak out to go hunting when I was only 15?"

Legolas looked at him with raised eyebrows, so he continued, "Well, I was convinced that I was old enough to go hunting with my brothers. I was going to be a ranger one day, why not start then? We made it out of Rivendell, how I don't know because I had not mastered the sneaking-around-as-quiet-as-an-elf trick yet. But once we were out, we shot 0 deer and it rained for 3 days straight. I ended up with a cold so bad that I was in bed for a week."

Legolas shook his head at him, his eyes a little brighter as he imagined all the trouble Aragorn and his brothers constantly found themselves in, even when Aragorn had been such a young age.

Aragorn grinned, "But that's not even the best part. Ada was so angry he banned the twins from hunting for 3 months. The twins hadn't been considered young enough to ban from anything for about 2,000 years. They had to spend their time gardening for those months to convince Ada they were responsible enough to be let back out of the city."

Imagining the twins tending to the flowers and vines of Rivendell made Legolas chuckle quietly. Aragorn nudged him with his shoulder, "Now it's your turn. Tell me a story of the great Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas smiled softly, thinking of happier times in his youth. He had many stories as life was never boring around Mirkwood, but he settled for one of his favorite memories, "Once I was traveling on a mission for my father when suddenly we came upon a battle between orcs and a few humans. Now, these humans were definitely losing, that we could tell from the beginning…."

Aragorn smiled softly as Legolas began telling the story of how they first met. He didn't realize as his eyes began to droop and he got the first good rest he had gotten in a week.

Legolas smiled down at his sleeping and softly snoring friend. His close presence made the quiet more bearable, and as always, he was glad for his friendship to keep away the darkness.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought or if you have any requests!**

**Up next: the aftermath of Moria **


	4. Chapter 4: Lothlorien

**AN: I'm not Tolkien, but I sure do like his characters. Operating under the assumption that 1. Legolas and Aragorn have been friends for many years. 2. Aragorn grew up in Rivendell considering Lord Elrond like a father figure (Ada) and his 2 sons Elrohir and Elladan as his brothers. **

Chapter 4: Lothlorien

Aragorn sat in the Golden Wood after the sun went down. It was their second night in Lothlorien and the third since the dreadful day in Moria. He had just checked on Sam and Frodo's injuries and was happy with the healing of their bodies and hopeful for the healing of their hearts. Now he sat, the last member of the company awake, except for Legolas who was off with his kinsmen. He was happy his friend was enjoying his visit and knew that if the elf felt half the burden he felt that the time with other elves here would be good for the elf's spirit.

His body had healed from the exertion from the fight in Moria and the flight to Lothlorien, but as he began to think about the future of the fellowship and he became lost in thought. The man walked a little way from the pavilion and sat beneath a tree. With only the songs the elves sang about the passing of Gandalf to keep him company his heart grew heavy. He gently laid his head in his hands and felt the tears begin to fall. He had not yet allowed himself to feel the despair and fear he now felt.

Whether by chance or by fate, Legolas was walking back to the pavilion to check on his friends and saw Aragorn sitting at a distance. The elf had tried to ask his friend how he was feeling earlier, but Aragorn had only insisted, "I'm fine." Legolas had known it was only a matter of time before his friend would have to deal with his feelings. It made his own heart hurt to see his friend in such agony.

"Aragorn?" Legolas spoke softly as he joined his friend.

Aragorn froze and quickly tried to cover up his feelings, "Legolas? I thought you were still with the other elves."

Legolas put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I was, but I was coming to check on you and our companions, and clearly you need me more right now."

Aragorn shook his head in protest, but Legolas stopped him saying, "Don't try to argue with me, mellon-nin. You may be able to hide them from others, but we have been friends for too many years for you to hide your feelings from me. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to yet, but let me share your burden with you. I hurt for Gandalf too, we knew each other for most of my life. You do not have to deal with any of this alone."

They sat side by side for a long time neither of them speaking, both taking comfort from the other's presence. Aragorn's mind continued to process all of the feelings and he began to feel frustrated. Breaking the silence, he said, "This isn't how it was supposed to happen! Gandalf was supposed to be able to lead us. I wasn't supposed to be in charge! How can I choose between defending Frodo and defending my people? My heart is being torn in two!" His voice had been growing increasingly agitated until at last he added in almost a whisper, "What if we fail? It will all be my fault." He put his face back into his hands to ashamed to even look at his friend's face.

"Estel," Legolas chose to use the name his adopted family had given him in Rivendell which meant hope, "You were given that name because your family could sense your great destiny from the moment they met you."

Aragorn snorted his disbelief, but before he could respond Legolas continued, "Estel, you will not lead us astray. Gandalf and Lord Elrond would not have let you come on this quest if they did not trust you. I cannot tell you if your destiny will lead you towards Gondor or with Frodo, but either way you represent the best hope we have. You are unsure now, but you have a good heart and will choose what is best when faced with the decision," Legolas paused to smile at his friend.

"Besides if you do manage to make a wrong choice, I'll still be there to save your hide, just like all the other times," Legolas added, half-heartedly suppressing a grin.

The jibe worked as his friend had a slight smile as he objected, "Hey now! I have saved yours at least 3 more times than you've saved mine and I have the scars to prove it!"

"No, no, no, that time in Bree does NOT count. I totally had it under control."

Aragorn rolled his eyes at this and laughed though the sound was strange to his ears while his heart was still unsure of his future, "Whatever you say, mellon-nin."

"It is what I say stubborn human. Come now, and sleep. We are safe here, and we cannot have our fearless leader tiring too easily on the next part of our journey."

With sincerity Aragorn turned to Legolas and said, "Thank you for believing in me."

Legolas nodded and came to the pavilion, humming a song he knew Aragorn knew from growing up in Rivendell. He hummed until he saw Aragorn was resting peacefully with a slight smile on his face.

**Next chapter we will lighten it up a little bit again. Thanks for those of you who have favorited, followed, or reviewed, yall are the reason I keep writing new chapters so quickly. Like wow all the warm fuzzies.**

**Up next: The three hunters as they begin their journey to save Merry and Pippin. **


	5. Chapter 5: Hunting

**AN: WOW, thanks friends who have followed, rated, and reviewed. Every time I see someone new did, my day gets infinitely better! Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien, but I sure do like his characters. Operating under the assumption that Legolas and Aragorn have been friends for many years. **

Chapter 5: Hunting

_For Merry and Pippin, for Merry and Pippin.. _Aragorn thought repeating to himself as he continued to run at a pace that would make his elven brothers proud. It was the third day since the Fellowship had split and so the third day in pursuit of the orcs that held their friends captive. Aragorn could feel the responsibility for their lives resting on his shoulders as if it were a physical weight. They had stopped to sleep only briefly on their three day journey and he could feel his body wearing down, no matter how much his heart urged him to keep going.

He looked over at his friend of many adventures. They had both saved others from danger before, but it was usually each other or his brothers who could fend for themselves for a time. Rescuing the two hobbits would be very different circumstances and they were not sure how much more time they truly had.

The elf turned as soon as Aragorn's eyes fell on him almost if he could read the human's mind.

_We will find them_ his eyes seemed to say though in his mind he was less certain.

Legolas had felt close to despair when Aragorn had decided not to follow Frodo and Sam. He felt he had failed on their mission. However, he trusted Aragorn with his life, and that wasn't going to change now. As soon as Aragorn had stated his intention to rescue Merry and Pippin, Legolas knew he would follow and aid them in any way possible. Now after three days, Legolas was feeling increasingly fearful for the hobbits and what state they would be in if—no when, they caught up to them.

Legolas sped up slightly so that he could make it over the hill first. He paused at the top to look for their quarry and then glanced behind him. Legolas could tell that both of his companions were tiring and even his strong elven body was beginning to feel the strain after three days of travel. His concern increased as he looked into his friend's eyes and could see how anxious and tired they looked. Though they had found the leaf from the cloak of one of the hobbits, there had been no evidence of them since and the travel was being to wear on the trio physically and emotionally. The trio was quickly losing their hope and will to keep going. Legolas knew they needed a spark if they were going to have a chance to save their friends.

Legolas began down the hill looking carefully from side to side at the rocky landscape. He jumped down from a ledge and a hint of a smile crossed his face. He knew that the human was the faster of his other two companions and when he jumped over the ledge, Legolas grabbed him and pulled him under it. He quickly spoke to the man in quiet elvish so that he would know it was him and not ruin the surprise. Once Aragorn got over his initial shock, he rolled his eyes, but a glimmer of amusement was present and he let the elf hold him in their hiding place.

When the dwarf made it to the top of the hill, they both heard his shout of surprise at finding his companions out of sight. He began to loudy grumble as he made his way down the hill. "Just typical of an elf," Gimli sputtered out as he panted for breath, "Leaving a dwarf behind. I'll show you laddie! I-can travel-just as fast-as an—" He was cut off as he went over the ledge where the elf and human stood waiting for him.

This ledge was a bit higher than the others on the hill, which is why the elf chose it to hide under. He had expected the longer jump to take the wind out of the dwarf so the elf could then startle him. What he had not expected was for the dwarf to trip and tumble down the hill and end up in the stream at the bottom of it.

Legolas went from laughing to concern at the fall, but quickly back to laughing as he gracefully bounded down the hill to check on the dwarf who sat in the stream sputtering in shock and anger.

"You did that on purpose! I'll get you for that," Gimli accused under his breath, but after the pressure of the past three days he too began to feel the humor in the situation.

The elf offered a hand to help the dwarf out of the stream, and while the dwarf was unable to pull him in with him, Legolas did not anticipate Aragorn coming from behind and shoving him in next to the dwarf.

The dwarf roared with laughter as the elf looked at the human with betrayal. But Aragorn's laughter was contagious to his friend and soon all three were laughing together feeling just a little bit of the stress melt away. Aragorn was very glad Legolas and Gimli had put aside their differences and become friends, even if neither of them was quite ready to admit it yet. It comforted him to not be on this journey alone.

The trio paused long enough to refill their water skins and catch their breath before beginning on their journey again. Legolas and Aragorn quickly outpaced Gimli again, but Aragorn made sure they stayed within his eyesight this time.

He took advantage of the distance from the dwarf to tease his friend, "It seems we have found an interesting addition to our rescue party this time, mellon-nin." Legolas glanced at his friend and narrowed his eyes slightly, concerned about where he was leading the conversation.

Aragorn continued in an innocent tone, "I for one am glad, the dwarf is such refreshing company and a helpful fellow to our cause, don't you think?" He was trying and almost failing to keep a straight face. He looked at his friend expectantly, waiting for a response.

Legolas rolled his eyes at his friend. "He is a perfectly—adequate-warrior," he muttered quietly through gritted teeth as though admitting good qualities in a dwarf caused him physical pain.

"What was that?" Aragorn asked grinning and putting his hand to his ear as though straining to hear.

Knowing Aragorn was not going to let it go, Legolas repeated slightly louder and rather quickly, "I said, he is a perfectly adequate warrior."

Aragorn snorted and let out a loud laugh at his friend. It was rare he could get such a rise out of the elf.

Legolas glared even harder at him, "Don't tell the dwarf."

Aragorn nodded and still chuckling turned to check on the progress of the dwarf behind them. Yes, he was very glad for his friends on this journey, old and new.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any requests for moments to see between our bffs! Thanks in advance for any reviews, follows, etc. **

**ALSO, I will be posting a new story that is a spin-off of Ch 3's reference to when Legolas & Aragorn met. That should be up this weekend! **


	6. Chapter 6: Helm's Deep

**AN:** **Alright, I've tried stay within book and movie context only having the conversations when they could actually happen (seriously, I've been re-reading the books as I go to make sure they fit in at an actual time) But in this one we go a little rogue, I hope you'll forgive me. Movie setting with Aragorn having fallen over the cliff & returned and then Legolas and Aragorn shouting match. Basically we're just going to pretend Gimli didn't interrupt their conversation and they had a little more time before Haldir shows up. Just pretend it's an extended scene. With me? if not just skip this chapter, I promise to go back to canon timeline next chapter. Okay, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien.**

Chapter 6: Helm's Deep

Aragorn focused on keeping his feet moving forward. The ride back had been hard and he needed a lot of healing, but he had to find the king. He had to warn him. Aragorn stopped suddenly when he noticed Legolas in front of him.

"Le ab-dollen [you're late]," came a voice. Aragorn began opening his mouth to object when his friend added, "You look terrible." Legolas' eyes searched his friend's injuries. Despite all the danger they had faced together and made it out of, he always feared losing his friend. Thankfully his injuries all seemed minor, well minor for the fact that he fell of an _actual _cliff. The pair had certainly been in worse shape before.

Aragorn chuckled as he met his friend's eyes. The laugh hurt slightly, but it was not the first time Aragorn had fallen over a cliff, though at the moment it certainly felt like the worst. He took a breath and leaned on Legolas for a moment. Though he had made jokes, Aragorn could feel Legolas's immediate concern, but chose to ignore it.

The pain all faded momentarily when Legolas held out the Evenstar necklace. He breathed a sigh of relief and disbelief, he thought the necklace had been lost.

"Hannon-le," he breathed unable to truly put into words how much it meant to him that Legolas had found it for him. As usual with the pair of friends, they did not need words to communicate and Legolas knew it was appreciated.

Legolas smiled back and put a hand on his shoulder as the pair began to walk towards the inner chambers of Helm's Deep. He knew what the necklace meant to his friend as well as what it represented to him, hope for a brighter future. "I knew you would come back mellon-nin. I couldn't let you lose it. Arwen would kill me," a mischievous look came into his eyes, "Especially once I told her about her competition." His eyes slightly darted toward where Eowyn was following them.

Aragorn glared at him, but he was too relieved at his luck at surviving the fall, making it back, and getting the necklace back to truly hold it against his friend. He shook his head gently and rolled his eyes.

He was still limping a bit from his misadventure and he had not missed the concern in Legolas's initial greeting. He smiled gently to reassure the elf, "I am fine mellon-nin."

Legolas was unable to convince Aragorn to let anyone tend to his injuries until he had met with the king. However, once he had told the king his news, Legolas had gone to help with the preparations for the battle and the friends did not have time to talk.

The next time the friends saw each other, they were preparing for battle. A battle that they had little chance of winning. Aragorn did not look any better than he had when he arrived at Helm's Deep. He would need more time to heal before he would be at full strength again. Legolas made his feelings on the matter of the battle very clear.

Aragorn had to walk away before their argument became worse. It was rare that the friends argued, but when they did it was never pretty. He understood his friend's feelings, it was difficult to face the possibility of death, especially for an immortal elf. However well he understood those feelings, he couldn't let himself dwell in them. They would only lead to despair which is not an emotion that helps a warrior.

Aragorn was preparing for the battle. He knew he needed to find Legolas before it began. There was a possibility this would be their final stand and he wasn't going to let their argument be their last real conversation. He was reaching for his sword when he found it held out by his friend.

"You have led us this far and have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair," Legolas said not quite meeting his eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive," Aragorn told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Legolas paused for a moment before quietly admitting to the true reason for his outburst, "I already thought I lost you once today mellon-nin, I could not bear the thought of facing that again." He shuddered slightly at the thought. He had seen his friend through many bad scrapes, but this time had been different. He hadn't been able to help him this time.

Aragorn squeezed his shoulder gently before letting his arm drop back to his side. "You really think I would leave you and the dwarf _alone _to fight for Middle Earth?" he teased the elf, hoping to bring a smile to his friend's face. It worked and the elf grinned a bit.

Then more seriously Aragorn added, "Whether dead or alive, I have a feeling we are destined to leave this battle together. It has always been an honor to fight with you mellon-nin. By the Valar, may we live to fight together many more times."

Once Legolas was able to see his friend cleaned up better, his panic subsided. He smiled at his friend and nodded. He did not feel it was their destiny to die today.


	7. Chapter 7: The Palantir

**AN: I'm obviously not Tolkien. Movie-verse mostly because Aragorn touched the Palantir. Yay here's another chapter! **

Chapter 7: The Palantir

Once he had been sure that the hobbit would be okay, Aragorn quickly walked outside and sat down on a bench looking out into the night. He needed to process the night's events. Aragorn shivered though the night was warm. He still felt the effects of the evil presence and could not believe he had almost ruined all the years his identity had been kept a secret. He knew he was lucky that Sauron had been too angry that the hobbit was out of his reach to notice anything important about the human in front of him.

Legolas had followed him almost as soon as he had left the room and Aragorn was aware of the presence of his friend even though he was an elf. He chose not to turn around until his friend spoke.

"Out here hiding?" Legolas asked shaking his head mockingly, "What would your brothers say?"

Aragorn turned slightly towards the elf, but did not meet his eyes. He smiled thinking of his brothers and then grimaced slightly and replied, "I'm pretty sure they'd be more concerned about what I almost just did than with me walking outside to think."

Legolas shook his head, "They would be more concerned with how you are doing just as I am. Will you share what you are thinking?" He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and waited patiently.

Aragorn sighed and looked sadly into his friend's eyes, "How could I have been so careless? I almost ruined everything. If seeing a hobbit wasn't enough if Sauron knew Elendil's heir was here, he would stop at nothing to come after us. If it hadn't rolled out of my hands, if he had been paying attention to me instead of demanding to know where the hobbit was—" He shuddered and looked back down.

Legolas took this opportunity to gently interrupt, "You cannot think like that mellon-nin." He sat down next to the man, "None of those things happened. Your identity remains a secret. Besides what else were you going to do? Sit there and watch Pippin struggle? There is no telling what would have happened to him if he had held the stone longer. Also, I have been your friend for many years and you have never been willing to simply sit by while your friends are in pain."

Then trying to lighten his friend's mood Legolas added teasingly though it was also the truth, "You are much too soft-hearted for that human." As he said this he nudged his friend's shoulder gently with his own.

Aragorn chuckled slightly knowing his friend meant it as a joke not an insult. He looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow, "And how many times has that gotten us into trouble?"

Legolas laughed lightly and his thoughts went to the many times Aragorn had intervened on his own or his brothers' accounts and ended up getting hurt himself in the process.

He then answered, "Quite a few as you always seem to think I'm in need of saving even when it is at your own expense and I tell you not to get involved. However, I firmly believe that though it has gotten us into trouble as you say, that your kindheartedness is one of your most admirable qualities. I certainly would not be here without it."

"Still sounds kinda weak; Not very kingly though," Aragorn countered so quietly almost hoping the elf wouldn't hear him. He knew the time was coming when his true identity would be widely known and the thought made him nervous. He had spent his early years growing up with elves in Rivendell, then wandering the wild as a Ranger. He had no practice with being a king.

Legolas scowled "That is not true! It is especially admirable in a king. Knowing how to fight is the job of a soldier. Knowing how to bring peace is the job of a king and feeling compassion for others is essential in bringing that peace. You have that strength. Your biggest weakness is your self-doubt."

That doubt was very clear in his friend's eyes as Legolas continued, "You will do great things, mellon-nin. I have seen the evidence of your leadership ability at Helm's Deep. They did not follow you because you look pretty. Though it is not the name they know you by, Estel, men follow you willingly because you inspire hope."

**Shout out to those you have followed, favorited, and reviewed, yall are the best! (seriously though) When I wrote the first chapter I was only planning on a one-shot and now here we are! **

**Woooo so this chapter is the last one from The Two Towers! (crazy) Next up some scenes from The Return of the King (which is my personal favorite book/movie because duh Aragorn)! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Paths of the Dead

**AN: I'm clearly not Tolkien, but yay here is another chapter about his characters! **

Chapter 8: The Paths of the Dead

As they approached the Paths of the Dead, the air seemed to get thicker and more menacing. The elf was not unfazed by the change in the air, but in an effort to not think about it, Legolas pulled his horse up beside Aragorn's and gazed at his friend to look for any signs of distress.

"You did not have to come with me," Aragorn said glancing slightly towards the elf. He too felt the oppression of the air around them and was beginning to feel guilty for bringing his friends along on his errand.

"It wouldn't have worked even if you'd told me to. You would think you would have learned by now, things tend to go better when we stick together. You never listen to me when I've asked you to stay behind. If you were coming this way, did you really expect me to not follow?" Legolas wrinkled his brow.

"You're right, why would I expect you to have the common sense now to avoid danger?" Aragorn grinned slightly and for a moment felt lighter. Then more somberly made eye contact with his friend, "I am sorry it's a cave."

Legolas nodded and wrinkled his nose slightly as he had a strong aversion to being underground. Then his face smoothed with conviction he promised, "We've gone together through hordes of orcs, valleys of goblins, and into other caves before though none quite as menacing as this. I will follow you into the cave and wherever our path may lead us next. I will follow you anywhere you lead, mellon-nin."

Aragorn did not react other than to nod as he absorbed what his friend told him. His responsibility for leading others was increasing daily. He was unsure if the paths would lead to fruition, but at least his friend was with him. He sat up a little taller on his horse and rode to the front of the group as they got to the door.

_On the boats to Gondor_

Aragorn paced back and forth and the boat rocked slightly with the movement.

"This is not an elven made ship, mellon-nin. If you keep pacing, you _will_ tip us in," Legolas grinned slightly at his friend. He was sitting on a bench with his feet propped up in front of him waiting much more patiently than his friend.

The ranger—no, not just a ranger anymore Legolas reminded himself—was clearly stressed. Legolas was surprised, but yet not shocked by the change in the human since they had left Rivendell with the fellowship. The man had filled many roles along the journey—ranger, guide, leader, healer, and soldier. With each role he had assumed, Legolas had noticed his friend changing slightly. Instead of shying away from leadership, Aragorn had been more willing to guide and more confident in his leadership. Legolas couldn't quite quantify the change but with each role he had embraced a new facet which were clearly leading towards one more role, king.

Aragorn looked at the elf for a moment with a ghost of a smile and then continued to pace. A large wave rocked the boat and Aragorn felt the hilt of his sword bump against his elbow. The sword served as a constant reminder of his responsibility. This was the moment of fate for the people of Gondor, his people, as he was becoming accustomed to thinking of them. He still thought of himself more as a ranger or resident of Rivendell than as a king of men. He hoped he would have the skills to lead them, though there had to actually be a people to lead first. Which led him back to worrying about their arrival at their destination.

"Aragorn… Aragorn… Estel!" Legolas said forcefully as he sat up putting his feet on the deck of the boat.

Aragorn stopped pacing at the sound of his Elven name and looked hard at his friend. The elf raised his eyebrows and kept eye contact. He had spent many years with the human and had become used to reading his mood even without words.

Legolas stood and putting a hand on Aragorn's shoulder gently pushed him onto a seat. "We aren't going to get there any faster with you pacing than you sitting. Conserve your energy."

Aragorn sighed in frustration, "But we need to get there faster. You call me 'hope,' but what if we are already too late?"

"There would be less hope if we did not bring the warriors of the mountain with us. Mordor will not send a small company of orcs upon Gondor, we needed the help. The army of Gondor has survived all these years, they will make it a little longer. We will arrive in time."

Legolas spoke with such assurance that Aragorn felt himself believing him slightly more. "What, you have foresight now?" he asked then muttering continued, "Wish I had known that years ago, it probably would've come in handy a few times, hmm?" Aragorn's voice dripped with sarcasm as he joked for the first time since they had gotten on the boats.

Legolas's light laughter lifted his spirits even more and Aragorn found himself grinning despite the worry he still held in his heart.

**Okay! We have probably 2 more chapters to go! Healing & then the coronation! Thanks those of you who have followed, favorited, reviewed. **

**If you care to share your opinion: I'm concerned that it's becoming repetitive over Aragorn being worried, Legolas encouraging, some jokes in between. I'm going to try to spice it up. Any thoughts/advice how to do that? Thanks in advance for your thoughts! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

**AN: I'm clearly not Tolkien. This takes place before the final battle at the black gates. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Aragorn had seen many looks on Legolas's face over the years. Usually the elf's face had a light look of happiness, occasionally amusement, or at least contentment. His more serious looks were usually reserved for when his friend was seriously injured or when there was a serious attack in Mirkwood. It was not that the elf did not feel serious emotions, they just had less of an effect on him perhaps due to his millennia of experiences and his ability to hide some of his emotions.

When it had been decided that they would march on the Black Gates to give Frodo his best chance to destroy the ring, Aragorn hadn't noticed a change in his friend, but he had not been looking for one as he was lost in his own thoughts. However, it was with one of his rare serious looks that Aragorn found his friend a few hours later. Legolas sat resting his head on one of his hands and singing quietly to himself though the song was more somber than usual.

"What bothers you so, mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked as he sat next to his friend.

"Is this how you feel all the time?" Legolas asked quietly of his friend. Aragorn looked quizzically at his friend and patiently waited for him to continue. "Mortals. Knowing that you will die someday. And that your friends will die. Any day. Any time." His tone was even as though it was simply an observation, but the look on his face revealed his unease.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows in surprise as he understood what was bothering his friend. He sat down next to him, "We have been through many battles before…"

Legolas shook his head, "But this is different. Between the two of us, we could watch each other's backs and with Mirkwood patrols, they are trained soldiers. But now we have so many others to be concerned about. These aren't small clans of orcs, this is war. There is no way for us to watch everyone at once."

Aragorn felt a tug at his heart as he recognized the same feelings he had felt over the years. He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "You are not responsible for everyone or everything. You have told me over and over that I am not. If I am not, you are not."

Legolas nodded in acceptance of that fact, but continued, "Even so, you mortals are so much more susceptible to wounds and infections even if you survive the battle. It has been hard enough to accept that one day I will lose you mellon-nin, but now I have so many others I could lose as well, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and those few are within my reach, but there are even more who are not. We do not usually have large losses in Mirkwood. I am not sure I would handle it very well. How do you handle it? Constantly living with the threat of death?"

Aragorn sighed as he remembered having to deal with the same feelings. Growing up among the elves of Rivendell without other human children around had been a challenge. He had constantly been hurt trying to do things that elves could do with ease. Very early on he had learned that he was different. This had led to his adoptive father and brothers being almost overprotective of him.

"Well, growing up with the elves gave me a very healthy sense of my own weaknesses very early in life. However, as I had to remind Elrohir and Elladan constantly, you can't keep us _weaklings _from living our lives or in this case, fighting for our world."

Aragorn paused to smile slightly so that the elf would know he was joking when he had called himself a weakling. "There will be losses and sacrifices, but they will be worth it in the end. For the good of Middle Earth, we fight. And we will honor the fallen and be grateful for the good they did for this world, just as you would honor any elf that fell defending Mirkwood. Hold on to hope, mellon-nin, we fight not to dwell in endings, but for a new beginning."

Legolas felt the hope his friend spoke of rise in his heart and he laughed lightly, "Once again you prove Lord Elrond's foresight in calling you Estel. You bring hope to my heart as well as to many others. You are the new beginning we are fighting for so I guess I still have to spend my time making sure you don't get yourself injured too seriously."

"Your father always did warn you about being friends with me," Aragorn shrugging as though unconcerned though he struggled to maintain a serious face.

"He was probably right _human,_" Legolas teased and rolled his eyes, "I had far less responsibilities before I met you, now I feel so much more concern for Middle Earth and its peoples. My people have defended Mirkwood, but it has always been by choice. We choose to preserve what we've always known, but sailing to Valinor has always been an eventuality. Mirkwood is not our only home."

Legolas's eyes glazed over momentarily as though he was daydreaming before he continued, "But now I have to make sure Middle Earth is in good shape for all of the friends I have come to care about. Especially if I have to leave you in charge of it!"

Aragorn's forehead wrinkled, "Easy now friend, you aren't planning on leaving me so soon are you? I was counting on your diplomacy skills or at least your sense of humor to make it through many a council meeting"

"No mellon-nin, I would not abandon you to death by diplomatic meeting. But only if you can promise me to make it through this final battle together." _I could not bear to lose you mellon-nin. _Legolas added in his head.

Aragorn smiled slightly and nodded. The elf's blue eyes met the ranger-turned-captain's grey ones and they both knew the seriousness of the battle to come but chose to believe in that promise of hope with each other.

**Thank you thank you to my friends who reviewed/messaged me. I love hearing your thoughts! Feel free to share more! Only 1 more chapter left! Before the coronation! YAY! Thanks to all of you who have read along! **


	10. Chapter 10: Coronation

**AN:** **I'm still not Tolkien. Shoutout to Cuthalion97 for beta-ing this chapter and saving my poor writing day.**

Chapter 10: Coronation

Aragorn sighed as he gazed out the high windows of his room. He thought once more about what he was going to say at the coronation. His thoughts were interrupted by slightly raised voices outside of his door.

In the back of his mind, he knew he had guards outside to keep him safe, but out of habit he reached for his sword and moved toward the door. Once he got close enough to hear through the thick door he recognized the annoyed voice trying to reason with his guard.

Aragorn, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a smile, quickly swung the door open causing the guard to turn in surprise. The elf who had been trying to gain entry to the king's rooms looked at Aragorn annoyed.

"Sir, I—" the guard attempted to explain. He was not normally guard at the King's door, but with the coronation, the guard schedule had been changed.

Aragorn held up a hand gently to stop him, "Worry not. You were just doing your job. This is Legolas, he is family to me and is always welcome."

The elf's irritation was instantly replaced with a smile as Legolas stepped into the room and Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hannon-le, Legolas; I am glad you are here, though you must wish to return to your home soon."

Aragorn would not have blamed him if the elf had returned to Mirkwood as soon as the final battle had been won. With Mordor fallen, there was much to rebuild in the Elf's forest home.

Though Aragorn had not said he was surprised Legolas was there, Legolas could tell there was more meaning behind what his friend had said than he had spoken aloud. He sought to reassure his friend, "There is nowhere else I would rather be mellon-nin."

Legolas thought back to the first time he had seen the human. At the time, the youth of the human had surprised Legolas. Even before he had known the man's true heritage, Legolas had seen glimpses that now he recognized as characteristics of a king.

Legolas blinked back to the present, and looking at the king-to-be, he could see the marks of time on his face compared to when they had first crossed paths. He could also see that the spirit inside his friend was unchanged.

The elf could not resist the urge to tease his friend even on a serious day, so in a solemn tone he added, "Besides, this is a diplomatic visit. The Woodland realm is interested in becoming allies with you, Elessar." He finished his sentence with an exaggerated bow as his mouth twitched.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "As though we need such formalities, though after you have visited your home as needed, you are welcome to come back and we can draw up an actual agreement. The first requirement of such would be that you may not call me Elessar. Please continue to call me Aragorn or Estel."

Both friends grinned, as they knew the formal agreement would simply be an excuse to spend time together in between Aragorn's new responsibilities. Legolas nodded his agreement, "Very well Estel, but the second requirement will be regular visits between the kingdoms. To maintain peaceful relations between our respective kingdoms, of course."

The two heard a knock and turned towards the door when a guard stepped in. "My lord, it is time for your coronation."

Aragorn nodded quietly and turned to his friend one last time as a simple ranger, "It's time to start our new adventure then."

Legolas' voice filled the air with melodic laughter and he replied, "Filled with council meetings and trade agreements? An adventure indeed." His eyes shone with mirth as the human crinkled his nose at the thought of being trapped in meetings.

Legolas chuckled to himself as he remembered how his friend had teased him mercilessly whenever he had complained about meetings. Repayment of those times would be quite enjoyable for the Elf.

Aragorn relaxed slightly but also became more serious. "I am glad you will be here mellon-nin. I will certainly be glad for your insight and company."

Aragorn tugged at and shifted his coronation outfit. While he had chosen to wear the traditional outfit for a king's coronation; he was not completely comfortable in it. He was more used to blending in than standing out in a crowd. The ornate stitching and engraving on his coronation outfit was sure to stand out. It was too formal for his taste, and the stiffness made it far less comfortable than the tunic of the elven styles he had grown up wearing. He would much prefer his worn-in ranger boots and coat which in addition to being comfortable also allowed him to blend in wherever he went.

Legolas noted this discomfort with a small smile. The smile was not because his friend's discomfort, but rather because of the recognition that the man would always be his friend, the ranger, inside. He would always be most comfortable out in the wild, just as Legolas was.

"Estel." Legolas gently placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder once more, this time in encouragement and turned him towards the door. "You will do great things, mellon-nin. Long live the king!"

**This ending has me in my feels. **

**This was the last chapter for this story. WOW. Okay I'm not sure how my one idea turned into 10,000-ish words. ****Thank you to those of you who read all of this and stuck it out with me! I hope you enjoyed it! I am planning to write more full stories. If you have thoughts or ideas let me know! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed seriously yall are the best. See you soon! **


End file.
